1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bottles and other portable containers which have a ring around the neck, and more particularly to a means for locking containers to restrict unauthorized access to their contents.
2. Background
Medical prescription drug bottles used in pharmacies require security from unauthorized access. Usually, this means locking the area where these containers are stored, rather than locking individual containers. Persons, particularly those with small children, might also consider individually locking some prescription drug bottles. Often, safety requires that these bottles be locked when not in use.
If there is need to secure them, wine and liquor bottles would similarly have to be stored in a locked area. This solution is not practical in many households which do not have a suitable, lockable storage area. Since there may be instances where there is a need to prevent some individuals from having access to liquor or wine, a separate lock for each bottle or container would be helpful.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a simple, lockable cover that can be applied to portable bottles of various sizes, and together with an external lock, secure an individual bottle or container.
The invention device is a lockable cover for a bottle or container having a twist or press on cap, and neck ring below the threads. The device grips the bottle neck immediately below the neck ring and together with a padlock or other securing means, prevents access to the container cap and contents. The locking device comprises a clamp member that jackets a capped bottle neck; a cover which fits over the clamp member causing it to clamp on to the neck below the neck ring, and a bolt which holds the clamp member to the cover. A securing means such as a padlock can then be attached to the protruding end of the bolt, securing the locking neck ring device in place. When so locked, the bottle or container cap can not be accessed for removal.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a lockable cover for a bottle or container which has a flanged ring around its neck and a twist or press on cap.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device that is simple in construction, has few parts and is economic to manufacture.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from studying the following portion of the specification, the claims and the attached drawings.